gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Sorcerors
Shadow Sorcerers (founded July 31, 2009) is a Pirates of the Caribbean Online guild founded by Davy Fireskull. The guild was created after Davy decided to start a fresh, new guild after his old one, The Ancient Army. Since then, the guild has grown to about 368 pirates strong, and has been met with relative success in terms of establishing a well-organized, prosperous guild. The guild is also well known for having a sub forum on Pirates Online Forums, where it has grown a substantial following. Establishment After deciding that he needed to completely revise the way he runs his guild, Davy Fireskull, accompanied by his brother Billy Fireskull, set out to create a new, fresh guild after leaving their old guild The Ancient Army, that would be based on the premise of creating an active, family-like atmosphere for the guild. On July 31, 2009, Davy created his guild Shadow Sorcerers (Pirate Guild 488887) on the voodoo island of Cuba, with the premise of creating a new, more successful guild. Rules #Respect pirates inside and outside the guild! Respect inside our guild includes talking nicely to guild mates, being polite and friendly, and helping out. You are not truly required to help out, but it will give you a good reputation in our guild, and can get you promoted to an officer much faster. Also, please try to minimize your use of caps, it gets very irritating to guild members and myself. Exceptions are things such as: LOL, GRATS!, NICE! etc. Outside of the guild means to be kind to others, and give our guild a good reputation. Also, this includes saying please when asking for help, and thanking your guild mate/friend when you receive it. If you are having problems being respectful, I will give you a single warning. If you continue, you will be booted. #Follow the Pirate Code! We are pirates! Lets follow our own code! This includes befriending others wisely, being respectful, not shooting humans ( Yes, I know... I don't like that part either...), etc. #No drama in guild chat. This goes along with the first rule. We define "drama" as anything that can emotionally harm or bother guild mates. It also includes harassment of any kind, yelling, or anything that can irritate guild members. Also, keep any arguments outside of guild chat, as it can cause stress to myself and other guild members. Also, we don't want to hear about real life issues!!! If your boyfriend/girlfriend dumped you, we don't want to hear about it! If your relative died, we don't want to hear about it! Just keep guild chat clean please. If I get complaints from guild members about this, I will talk to the person, and give them a warning. If they fail to follow this rule, they get the boot. #Ask before teleporting. You all know what this means. Please do not teleport to a guild mate without permission unless it is implied that you can teleport. Those exceptions are if you are in a crew with guild mates and you launch a ship. They have full permission to board unless you said not to board beforehand. Other exception is if you are knocked out. If that is the case, and nobody is there to revive you, go ahead and give a quick little shout out in guild chat saying something like "help please, I'm knocked out" and one of us will teleport to you. The reason this rule is here is because there are times when people want to be alone, and it is annoying when you teleport to them out of the blue. #Dont ask for promotions! It gets very annoying when me or a guild mate has to answer someone when they ask "Can I be officer?" It isn't that hard to please me mates! To be a veteran, it isn't that hard. If I see you actively talking to your fellow guild mates, helping out, and being a good member, that is the first part. I also want veterans to have at least two to three weeks in the guild. After you are a veteran, I will make you an officer when I feel you are ready for it. As an unofficial rule, Mr. Fireskull also asks pirates who wish to leave the guild please inform him, or another officer, so they can keep track of who leaves. Promotions Promotion to Veteran: It is mainly based on seniority. If you have been in the guild for two to three weeks, and I have seen you actively being a part of the guild, talking, helping out, etc. I will usually take you into consideration for promotion. It really isn't all that hard. Your duties as a veteran are to keep a watchful eye on the guild. If you see someone misbehaving, report them to me, a Senior Officer, or a Co-GM. Also, if you see someone that is worthy of promotion to veteran, let me know and I will consider them! It is also encouraged that you recruit new members for our guild, so that we can expand. Promotion to Officer: 'First of all, you must have been a veteran for a significant period of time (several weeks AT LEAST). But that isn't it. To be an officer, I must have seen that you have been friendly, social, helpful, etc. to other guild members. Also, you had to have brought people into the guild. '"Noobs" don't count! The people must be social, active, and loyal to the guild. If I have seen you do all that, then I will talk to my Co-GM's and Senior Officers, and see what they think. If the majority approve, then I will promote you. However, I still expect you to recruit members, follow all the guild rules, and help lead the guild. Also, if you do happen to leave, please add a baby pirate to our guild. I don't care if the pirate is a level one, but you were promoted for a reason, and it would be shame to have you leave without giving us a little pirate. Requirements to Join Certain standards must be met by pirates wishing to join Shadow Sorcerers: *First and foremost, you must be ready to follow ALL of our guild's rules. Failure to do so will result in warning(s). If you fail to listen to your warnings, you will be ejected from the guild. *You must be social and talkative. We don't want members that join and don't say anything except to yell out "help!" in guild chat when you are knocked out. *You must be ready to stay. If we aren't the type of guild for you, but you want to try us out, that is okay. If you are just a guild hopper who will join any guild they see, then please do not ask to join. *You must not be a drama causer. We don't want members joining who cause drama. You know the rules and the consequences for it. If I or another Sorcerer has seen you cause drama in game, you will not be allowed to join. Likewise, if you have caused drama on POF (or any other sites) or you have been seen doing irritating posting styles (Posting continuously without truly needing to, Caps Lock Spam, or any other thing classified as irritating posting style), you will not be allowed to join. We don't want drama causers in the guild. *You must be ready to have fun! Guild Anthem Along with a set of guidelines, rules, and ranks, the Shadow Sorcerers also have their own guild anthem, entitled "Hail to the Shadow Sorcerers!" Hail to the Shadow Sorcerers Guild! See our cutlasses cut down our foes, And hear our guns fire and reload. Black and Red they stand for might, Teach us to never give up the fight. Our family couldn't be more close, We have shown to each other what matters most. Not that sword that or throwing knives , It’s that our family and friendship never die! And through these times our friendships build, Hail to the Shadow Sorcerers Guild! Category:Guilds Category:POTCO